Talk:Cold Rice Shrimp/@comment-36653031-20181009114923/@comment-36653031-20181026195243
3.Suffering Spring Town, a famous town in Light Kingdom. Rich in bamboo products and tea. The water source is from the Jade Mountain Spring, which is a unique place. Together with the young guy, my mommy and I spent a few days in this place. Lots of people noise, endless stream of horses and carriages. I recognize this place, it was the place that some master attendant found me when that accident occurs. That is, for me, the very first memory I still have. After the man entered the city, he left me and my mother to ask around and then come back. Then he said to us. "We must find a place to stay first. I heard that there has been a conflict between food souls and the Civil Guards recently, it’s not safe here." Jiuniang’s backstory for more details My mother and the young man chose a tavern that looked good and led me to stay. When all the luggage is placed, I sit on the windowsill alone, overlook the city. Mommy said that they went out to buy something and will come back soon, so I can rest assure and wait for them. Looking at this bustling city, strange emotions rushed in like waves, hitting my heart, makes me a little restless. At this moment, the door was lightly pushed open, and the man appeared in front of me with a tired face. "Come, Cold rice shrimp, let’s go." I strangely followed him. "What's wrong? Where’s my mommy?" "Your mother has something else to do, he asked me to take you to dinner first." "Ah...good." Although I felt that something was wrong, but I still chose to leave the tavern with him. Because my mother trusts this person, I too shall trust him. … … The young man took my hand and walked on the road, crossed several streets and walked for a long time. "Big brother, where is my mommy?" The feeling of something wrong is getting stronger. I asked with some doubts. "Your mother’s whereabout? I don't know." The voice of this man suddenly became hoarsely. His palm rested on my shoulder, as if confirming something, and then complained helplessly. "What, is it a rejected product? It’s a waste of effort... The old Song guy is really something, he doesn’t even say hello to me." As he spoke, he let go of his hand. The ignorant me subconsciously turned around, but there still has young man’s silhouette next to me. "Big... bro... ther?" I looked around in an extremely unfamiliar environment, then I panicked. “….Mommy!!!” … … "Mommy... Mommy..." Repeatedly muttering, I looked around and tried to find familiar scenes or mommy’s silhouette. Why is it becoming something like this... What happened to that big brother... My mommy doesn’t need me anymore?.. My thoughts began to confuse, and the strange and noisy environment exacerbated my panic. I fell helplessly on the ground and whimper with a small voice. "Are...you... okay?" A soft voice rang in my ear. I looked up and see a delicate little hand that was handed over to me. I don’t know when I’m standing, but I see a food soul with a body shape similar to mine. "I... I can't find my mommy." I was crying. I can’t stop my tears. "Mom... my?" She confusedly repeated my word. "That should be master attendant." A male food soul came to my side, squatting down and whispering. "Don't cry, don't be nervous, tell this great me what happened."